Petals of Pain
by nashia
Summary: The Gang is now in their next life, with new names, attitudes, and lives. They have no memories of their former lives, but signs are there that they will meet again, and a new adventure unfolds.
1. At Last

_**Introduction**_

The school's name was Okara Middle. In this school, legends are made. But in this story, it's about one girl, a special girl. Her name was… Sakura.

In school she was always picked on and yelled at by everyone; her father, teachers, and the kids from school. On the outside, she acts all happy, but on the inside, she's all sad and lonely. To her, nobody cares for her, only one person thought much of her. That person's name was Krai. In fact, only he was her real friend. Since he was her friend, they kicked him out of school and sent him elsewhere. Where he was sent, nobody knows. Sakura was really sad, but then she had a dream that she would meet him in 7th grade on her birthday.

Finally, that day has come…

_**CH. 1**_

_**YOU'RE BACK!**_

_SAKURAS POINT OF VEIW_

_So today's the day, the day he comes back. But, how can I be so sure? Maybe it was just my hope. Maybe he's not coming after all. Wait…NO! I have to stay positive. There's still hope. Please come… _

_ON THE BUS…_

"You seem, so happy today…" said Elisabeth, the ugly she witch, "Why are you so happy? Is it because it's your "birthday"? Well guess what? Today will be the worst day of your life." She chuckled. _Why is she picking on me already?_ I thought. _Does she have nothing else to do? I wish she would just be quit for once!!_ All of a sudden, the bus went out of control.

"Elisabeth get down!" I called, despite the fact that I hate her.

"Why should I?" She replied, but then the bus crashed into a gas station and she tumbled into the window. After everyone had gotten off the bus, we found out that she had gotten a concussion. The bus driver called the hospital and the ambulance took her away.

_LATER AT SCHOOL… _

_God, it's the same lessons every single day! I wish the principal announced a whole new fun topic!_ One minute later… _DING DONG!!!_ "Principal Haney Here. I would like to announce that all teachers will teach an entirely whole new lesson. Thank you." _Talk about scary! That's the second time that's happened. _

_IN MATH CLASS…_

_That weird wishing thing has happened eight times already! I have to stop wishing. Still, I wish that Krai would come back soon. I mean, it's already the end of the day!_

CREECK…

"WHO'S THERE?!" Mr. Crainy, the meanest teacher you could ever have besides Mrs. Pin, asked.

"I'M BACK." said the mysterious guy. _I recognize that voice! That's Krai! He came!_ "Sorry for making you wait. There was… traffic. I guess?"

"You're back! I thought you weren't coming back!" I yell while at the same time jumping with joy.

"Who is this… what, Krai? You shouldn't be here! You moved to, wherever!" Mr. Crainy said noticing his short blackish-blue, and with a touch of silver, hair. He had dark, black eyes. Darker then the Nether Realm's deepest, darkest pit. He wore some regular Old Navy shirt and some jeans. He looked even hotter then before. I didn't even think it was possible.

" What? You moved?! I thought they moved you!"

"Sorry for lying. I had to! _HE_ told me to!" Krai replied.

"Who's he?" I just had to ask.

"Oh, um… I can't tell you here." He said, eying the class.

"Oh, yea…" I said, remembering the class and straightening my shirt.


	2. Home

_**CH.2**_

_**DEVIL ALERT**_

_DONG DONG DONG…_

"Where did you move too?" I asked.

"You'll see." he replied.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Aren't we going to ride the bus?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" He said, trailing off.

"Tell me what?" I asked concerned.

"That I'm…" He hesitated.

"I'm… WHAT?" I asked anxious.

"That I'm filthy rich now." He said, while getting ready for a scream. And guess what? He got one. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_ON THE WAY HOME…_

"Hey… where are we going?" I asked "Like I said, you'll see." He replied. _I'll see?_ For about five hours on the road, Krai told jokes and stories like the ones he told me when we were young. After that, a slow, weird, five minute silence swept over us. Finally I broke our silence with hunger.

"Krai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm …"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I'm hungry."

_Rumble… (from both)_

"… Me too. Let's get something to eat, Sakura."

"…Yeah." I replied.

We went to a Japanese Buffet. You know, the expensive one that has all that great food. Nothing exciting happened really. Except that this one man started shouting at me in there. And Krai… lets just say the man wished he had never met us. We ate there till we were packed full of food. This took about one hour. After a while of sitting back and resting a while the food was digested, we got into the car and drove off again.

"Where is this place that's taking a long time to get to?" I asked full of curiosity… and food.

"Stop" he ordered the driver, completely ignoring my question. "Come on Sakura!"

"Why are we in the forest?" I asked, seeing that's its dark and I'm getting a little scared. Don't worry. Krai is here. Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry!

"Sakura!" Krai yelled while trying to avoid getting me hurt by some demon of some kind.

"Krai!"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" I asked, scared to death… literally!

_BACK HOME?_

"Who art thou who dares enter the Nether World?!" The big, dark scary person asked in rage and was about to attack.

"Stand Down! You do NOT want to deal with me or his majesty!" Krai ordered while one second he was right by my side and the next he had a dagger in his hands aiming for the evil mans heart. Soon after, Krai's clothes changed, which made him change from teen hottie to major mysterious/cool hottie, Silver-blue hair, long, dark, mysterious cloak, and a powerful "aura" you could feel from a mile away. What just happened to Krai's clothes?

"S-Sir! I did not know it was you, S-S-Sir!" The man said shaking so much he looked like a drill.

"Her highness is here so don't embarrass, or get yourself killed."

"Th-Thank you for the advice S-Sir!"

"Now go tell his majesty her highness has arrived!"

"Ye-Yes Sir!" the guy said, and gone as soon as Krai loosened up. Sir? Highness? His majesty?! What's going on here?!

"Sakura? Follow me." Krai ordered without turning around.

" Krai? What's going on around here? Where are we?!" I asked franticly.

"…"

"Answer me!" I ordered. Still scared and worried to see if that's really him. Krai doesn't usually act like that.

He turned around. "You're home, Sakura… We're home." He said warmly. Home? Wha- What? I mean, this can't be my home! I may be an orphan and all, but this can't be my home. Wrong.

"I'm home." I had to admit. I could feel it inside of me. It's a warm feeling I haven't had in a long time. I _knew_ it was my home.


	3. Destiny

_**CH. 3**_

_**MYSTERY SOLVED**_

_**HISTORY **_

_**UNRAVELD**_

_PART 1_

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're home."

"Well duh! I mean, what is this… land called?"

"The shimigami told you."

" … THAT WAS A SHIMIGAMI?!?!?!"

"Ouch! And yes."

" Wait, if that was the shimigami, then… this is the Nether World!" I shouted with freight.

"…"

"Oh, no. If this is the Nether World and this is my home…"

" Yes. Your origin is of the Nether World. As is mine." Krai said that in such a scary tone that I was shaking enough to be called an earthquake!

"How do you know so much about my past?"

"I grew up with you and when I moved I was taught much about our origin and much of my power was unlocked as will yours."

"Powers?"

"Yes."

"… Well, about the Shimigami, Why did he call you sir? Why was he scared of you? And who were you talking about when you said "Majesty and Highness?!" I was out of breath. I talked too much without breathing.

"You'll find out in due time."

"And one last thing, Where are we going?"

"…"

"Grr…" I hate it when he does that!

"…"

"…"

I guess the silence from the car came here with us. This lasted for about another five minutes. Until…

"Krai?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your clothes back there?"

"Um… Well…"

"I'm waiting!"

"The clothes you saw me wearing when I picked you up from school…"

"Yeah?"

"I only wear those when I need to. Any other time I wear this. Why did you ask all of a sudden?"

"I don't know!"

"Well?! What do you think of it?!"

"What?!" I asked blushing.

"How do you think it looks on me?!"

"Um… Oh look!" I asked, pointing to an enormous castle.

"We're finally here!" He yelled in excitement.

"…"

In fact, I made up that castle thing to stop him from asking me any more questions about the clothes. I just pointed in a random direction and there it was!

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Come on, we need to get inside."

"Get inside?! W-We can't go in there! Who knows who or what is in there!"

"Oh come on. Don't be so nervous! Trust me. No one will hurt you!'

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I will be there right beside you."

"How can I be sure you won't leave me there all alone?!"

"Because I lo- … because I don't ever want to see you in pain any more."

"… Then swear that you won't ever leave my side again."

"I swear… Now can we go now?!"

"Yes." I said happily. A minute ago, it almost sounded like he was about to say 'because I _love _you!' LOL He wasn't going to say that! … Was he?

_AT THE CASTLE…_

"Krai?"

"Yes?"

"Who are these people?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I think they are the villagers."

"villagers? There are villages here?"

"Yep!"

"I didn't see any villages here on the way here!"

"They are on the other side of this castle."

"Well, do they have any cars or any motor vehicles?"

"Yes."

How convenient! We had to walk all that way while we could have rode in a car or something?! Curse you villagers!!!

…

"Welcome." An old, yet young man said in such a voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"Krai? Who is he?"

"He's… well, lets just say he knows you very well."

"How can he? I mean, I've never met him before!"

"Actually you have! Many times!"

"How can that be? I have no memory of him!"

"That may be, but even if you don't remember him, he remembers you."

"…" _okay?…_

"That's right!" I forgot the man was there, listening to us all that time, "Krai, Sakura, please come this way." We followed him up the long staircase and stopped on a balcony over at least 10,000 people!

"People of Lahara! Your princess has returned!" the man announced. All of a sudden, the man pushed me in front of the wild, cheering, crowd.

"No, wait! What are you doing?" I shouted at the crazy man, "Krai! Help me!"

He walked up to me. "Don't worry I'm here, remember? Just smile and wave to the people."

"O.K." I said nervously.

After that, we walked into a huge ballroom. Krai? Why are we in the middle of a big party? And why did the man say 'princess' then push me like that?"

"Because you are princess and this party is a welcome party for you!"

"Princess?! If I'm a princess, then what are you?"

"Let's just say… I'm your bodyguard."

"I can't call you that! And besides, if I'm a princess, then where's the king?"

"I'm right over here." The man said.

"YOU'RE MY FATHER?! THIS SCARY GUY?!" everyone had to plug their ears 'cause I shouted so loud that I think I made at least half of the people in the ballroom go deaf.

"Sakura, you _definitely _need to stop yelling!" Krai scold me for shouting so much.

"I'm sorry. But is he really my father?!"

"Yes, Sakura. I told you, you are the princess of this Kingdom and he is your father."

Father? If he is my father and he is the king of this realm, then I am the… DEVIL'S DAUTHER?!

"Krai? Please say this is a joke! I mean, he can't be my father!!! I'm not some demon! Please!"

"I can't Sakura. It's the truth. You can't deny what is in your blood!" My "father" just stood there while I was crying and hoping that this is just a nightmare.

"Please, Krai, wake me up from this nightmare. Please!"

Suddenly, every thing went black.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Krai called out, "We're back at your house. Come on, it's late. You should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

"It was all a dream."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, oh nothing." I walked in my house and closed the door. It was all a dream. It never happened. I'm not a devil. Finally I changed and went to sleep. What I didn't notice was Krai hovering outside, "You're wrong, Sakura, you can never deny your destiny."

* * *

I want to Thank everyone thats reviewed my story! I'm sorry that i can't name and thank you all personally, (because it's 2:25AM...) But i want you to know that i give you my thanks!


	4. Satoshi

__

* * *

__

_**CH. 3**_

_**MYSTERY SOLVED**_

_**HISTORY **_

_**UNRAVELD**_

_PART 2_

Two months has passed since that day. Krai had joined all of my classes and it seems that he is the new popular "hottie". I thought that he would leave me to be embraced by all the kids in school, but he didn't. During lunch all the girls wanted to sit by him, but he chose to sit by me instead. Of course that meant I made even more enemies at school. But they can't harm me because Krai is always there besides me. I remember the first day he had joined the class…

"Kids, Let me introduce a new student, Krai … Um, What is your last name?" asked my homeroom teacher, one of the few people who are nice to me.

"You can just call me Krai." He said that in a mysterious, cool voice that adds to his looks.

Out of the blue, every girl in the room screamed! Most of them would have ran me over if it wasn't for Krai. He heroically jumped before the mob of girl "zombies" got to him and picked me up out of their way.

"Those girls need to …" He never finished his sentence. They were coming back. Lucky for us this other guy came and - as soon as they saw him - woke those zombies up from their restless slumber.

"Are you alright? And you must be her highn… I mean Sakura. Krai told me all about you. My name is Satoshi. Don't ask my last name. It's a secret." He said while slowly putting his index finger over his mouth, before accidently poking his nose.

"Um, Hi." I said to him. He had short, blue hair, with a touch of silver. He also had pure blue eyes. Sort of like Krai… at least the hair. Sort of.

Another scream. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! He looks hot too!!!" the cheerleader yelled.

"…"

"Get them!!!"

"I guess this is the part where we run?" Satoshi asked unbelievably calm.

"Yep." And off we ran… well, Krai and Satoshi ran. Krai had picked me up again and ran before I could resist. Somehow they ran so fast that we were out of school property a second after they took off.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Satoshi asked.

"Run here in a second!" I replied.

"…" I guess Krai really is slow.

"I have no idea what you're saying." He said, acting all clueless.

"Never mind…"

"Hey, did we lose them?" Krai asked.

"I guess." I replied.

_Later at lunch …_

"Sakura, go sit down. You don't need to buy a lunch. I brought lunch for you." Krai said, gesturing to an unoccupied table in the corner.

"You did?" I asked surprised, "What do you bring?"

"Some Soba."

"My favorite! How did you know?!"

"Um… From when you were little?"

"I hated Soba before!"

"… Lucky guess?"

"Yeah right…"

"Hey!" Satoshi called. He seems to have come out of the big crowd over at the door.

"They really need a teach or something over there." Krai stated.

"Yep." me and Satoshi replied simultaneously while staring at the mess of kids.

"Oh, hey Satoshi!" I replied, just now noticing him.

"You are so slow!" Krai joked.

"… and you are so mean!!!" I yelled, while elbowing him playfully.

"Come on Satoshi." Krai dragged him to the table in the corner.

_After school…_

Oh, hey Satoshi!" I said when I saw Satoshi in the parking lot.

"Oh, hey Sakura!"

"I'm coming home with Krai."

"Oh really? Where do you live?"

"I live in …"

"Oh, don't tell me don't if you don't want to!"

"Sorry. I would tell you, but my dad doesn't like it when I tell people where we live."

"It's O.K. I'll just tell you mine."

"Miss Sakura, master Krai awaits for you." The limo driver stated.

"Tell him that I will be coming shortly." I commanded. "Well, I have to go." I told Satoshi.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya!"

"What were you talking to Satoshiabout that had taken you so long?!" He asked, curiosity clearly in his voice.

"He just asked about the homework." I lied.

"He's already skipping class." He muttered with anger.

Now that you mention it, I really didn't see him in class!

Shortly after we entered my driveway, I noticed Satoshi's car entering the neighboring driveway.

"Hey, isn't that Satoshi's car?" Krai asked.

"I remember that my dad told me we had neighbors. Let's go see if it's really him!"

"Right."

Just as I had thought, it was Satoshi's car!

"Satoshi, I didn't know you live here!" Krai stated.

"Yeah! I knew I was having new neighbor, but, I didn't know it was you!"

"Yeah, I didn't know I was moving here either! When you two left my driver gave me a letter from my parents saying that they bought this house for me to live in."

"Um, why did they buy you this house anyways?" I asked, full of curiosity.

"They said that they had bought the house so that going to, and fro, from school would be faster and less tiring."

"They must really care for you, spending all that money on buying a house. They must be rich or something!" I supposed.

"Um, Sakura… Satoshi really is rich." Krai replied.

"HE'S RICH??!!" I yelled, surprised.

"Um, yeah. I figured since you knew that Krai was rich, and that I am his friend… well… I figured you knew I was rich too!" Satoshi explained.

"That reminds me… Sakura! I'm going to move somewhere 'round here too!" Krai exclaimed.

"Why waste your money when you could stay at my house for free!" I offered.

"No! I couldn't do that! I would be a freeloader if I did that! Now, if I stay at Satoshi's house… that's a different story. "Krai protested.

"Hey! What about the freeloader stuff you were talking about?" Satoshi cried.

"What are you talking about?" Krai replied, acting clueless… (He can not act!)

"It's alright… you can stay at my house! If you worry about being a freeloader then feel free to help around the house! Come on, Satoshi just moved here! You can't bother him already!" I complained.

"… Fine, if it's alright with you." Krai sighed in defeat.

""That's a good boy!" Satoshi joked.

"I'm gonna rip your lips off if you say another word." Krai warned.

"…"

"How about I take you two on a little tour of my house!" I offered.

""Fine with me!" Krai announced.

"I'm good with that!" Satoshi yelled in delight.

And off we went… unsure of what was to come… (I just love it when I do that!)

_Outside the house…_

"No offence, but your house is really small… do you think that there is room for me to stay?" Krai asked with caution.

"Of course! It may seem small now, but wait till you see the inside!" I replied.

CREAK…

"You were right!" Satoshi yelled, "It really is big on the inside!"

"…" Krai just stood there, being sucked into the vast darkness.

"Um, Krai… are you OK?" I asked, bewildered by his facial expression.

"Oh, um sorry 'bout that! I was just really surprised by this gigantic space!" Krai replied.

"Do you know who built this house?" Satoshi asked. He looked real interested to know who it was too!

"I am the one who build this house." Said a mysterious figure from in the darkness.

"W-Who ar-are you?!" Satoshi asked in terror.

"Everyone, let me introduce my father." I announced, "Come on dad! Don't try to scare my friends away!"

"I will do no such thing! Don't think so low of me!" Dad yelled.

"Dad is an old man growing a little deaf. He also tends to forget a lot!" I explained.

"Is this your real father?" Asked Satoshi curiously.

"Shut up!" Krai whispered while elbowing him, "I'm sorry 'bout my inconsiderate friend."

"It's all right." My father said smiling, "I'm not."

"Yep!" I agreed. I usually hate people mentioning it, but I'm somehow okay with it. It seems father was too!

"Could you please enlighten us with the story of when you two met?" Satoshi asked suddenly, his expression changed from a child playing to a somber one: Like when your parents get mad at you for breaking a window while playing baseball with your friends.

"Satoshi! Now that's really going too far!" Krai yelled.

"It's alright!" He replied.

"… I'll go get some tea and cookies, I had been told this story many times…" I stated, walking into the kitchen, "And I'll give you the tour later on!"

"I was thirty-two then. Let me see, it started thirteen years ago… "

_Into the pass…_

_Father's point of view_

"Which way to the closest city?" I asked.

"The closest city, ay… I believe it to be that way."' Said a farmer while plowing his field. He leaned up and pointed toward my left.

"Thank you kind sir." As I started walking off, a thought had struck my mind, "Oh! Kind sir, can you point me to the road for my convenience?" I asked, worried he would scold me for bothering him so much.

"Let me see… Oh Yeah! I remember now! If you cross that hill, you will come to a big lake. I don't remember exactly where it is, but if you circle around the lake, you'll come to it eventually." He replied, kind as ever.

As I joyfully hummed a song I had once heard in my home town, I heard a low growl coming from some tall bushes. I had immediately assumed it was a lone gray wolf.

There had been a lot of them showing up recently back then. It was so common, that every one had kept a weapon with them to protect themselves.

I stumble my knife out, ready to defend myself if it was going to attack… then I heard a cry; A baby cry, from right behind the bushes where the wolf was stationed. I lashed out, hoping to kill the wolf and rescue the baby. I felt the knife piercing the wolf's flesh, "Yes. I hit it!" I cried. Yet, when I bent over the bushes to get the baby, the wolf wasn't dead, in fact, there wasn't a sign at all that showed there had been a wolf, or anything else there. All I saw was a small infant laying there on the ground wrapped in some extravagant pieces of cloth, and on the baby was a bag. Slowly I opened the bag and looked inside. Inside, I found:

Four hundred and forty-four dollars worth of money

Some black hair, red hair, white hair and some silver hair

A white feather with some weird markings on it

Four clean and shiny blue pearls

A letter containing symbols that was like nothing I've ever seen before

A pair of silver earrings

A necklace in the same enchanting shape as the earrings

A charm bracelet containing different symbols

"A feather?" I asked, "Why is there a feather in here? And why are there pearls in here? And what about the necklace, earrings, and the bracelet?! And what happened to the wolf here?! Oww… my head…" I was so confused with everything that had just happened that I couldn't tell the difference between left and right, and up and down.

I had to set up camp where I had found Sakura, since it had turned dark. Now that I can think straight, it seems kind of sad to be left all alone in the forest for the wolves to eat, and by your own parents!

As soon as the sun had come up, I brought her to the farmer to ask if he had ever seen the baby before, or know if any one is missing a baby.

"I haven't seen this little one 'round here… and how crazy are you?!"

"Um… not at all sir…" I said nervously.

"Well you are! A whole lot at that! Who in their right mind would go charging at a wolf?! Do you have a death wish?!" he asked, looking as if I was a maniac!

"No I don't." Now I was really mad.

"And I haven't seen any one but you in a long time! Do you really think I would know if some one was missing a baby?"

"No sir!" I'm tired of this… "But you can't yell at me for asking some simple questions! You may be older, but that doesn't mean you can just push me around like a rake!"

"…"

"… I'll be going now." I walked off offended and enraged with what had just happened."

"So is that it?" asked Satoshi.

"Of course not! I rushed to town, found a place to rest, and we moved on, with Sakura under my care since then. But to put it simply, I found her overseas while traveling and raised her as my own." He replied simply, noting me as I walked in with the tea and cookies.

"So I assume you have finished the story?" I asked.

"So it seems, but telling that story always makes me hungry!" my dad replied, laughing, as he went to the coffee table in the living room and gestured them over.

"Why I would love to!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Then the door bell rang.

I had just gone to open the door when Krai and Satoshi raced past me. Krai bolted open the door and outside stood three ominous men in black tucks. The instant Satoshi saw them, his whole body switched into defense mode, but also ready to attack when necessary. Just the Same, so had Krai, but after a while of inspecting, he loosened up. In fact, I spotted a little smirk on his face, yet he still remained somber. After about a minute of just standing there and staring at one other, Krai whispered something to Satoshi, and then left with the men.

"Where did Krai go?!" I asked, alarmed, almost shouting at Satoshi.

"Um… those people were just some men from his family's company. They're just discussing some business, so there's nothing to worry 'bout." Satoshi explained slowly.

"So the time had come…" Dad commented, trailing off.

"Time? What time?" I asked, just as Krai came back in. But something was wrong. His face looks pained as he stepped away from the door. I saw a man walked in, then everything was a blur.

Then nothing…nothing but darkness.

* * *

I again want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and hope for more!

I also want to let you know - in case you havent figured it out yet -

SakuraMitsuki (not really, but you know what i mean)

KraiTakuto

DadGrandma (um... i really dont have a choice...)

Satoshi is a character i added

More on the topic of how Krai is Takuto will be explained somehow. Soon. ...I hope...

Full moon characters to come soon:

Meroko

Izumi


	5. Reunion

_**Disclamer: Full moon Wo Sagashite is not mine.**_

**_Claimer: Petals of Pain IS!!! _**

* * *

_**CH. 3**_

_**MYSTERY SOLVED**_

_**HISTORY **_

_**UNRAVELD**_

_PART 3_

Oww…my head. What happened? The last thing I remember… a door, someone…

"KRAI!" I yelled, sitting up in my… bed? Then it hit me. IT'S NOT MY BED. In fact, it's not my room at all! After all that confusion I laid down once more, trying to calm my mind, tired and confused.

Now that I'm more conscious, I see that the room is very elegant. It also seems that the room is based on the medieval castles. And as so, there are no light-bulbs anywhere what-so-ever. But then light was seeping out in from the two windows in the right wall of the room. Each adorned with blood-red silk drapes, casing the room in a dark shade of lavender. Staring at the walls, I saw a twin doors in the front of the room, with beautiful designs woven in with the wood, flowing with the wood, as water would flow down a creek.

I looked around, taking in the weird, but actually pretty cool, surroundings. I slowly moved my feet over to the side, wincing as the pain struck me. Yet I still got out of bed, forcing my legs, one after another, to move. As I got to a window, I looked out to the scenery outside, noticing that the scenery was like a barren desert..

As I was taking in the scene, the twin doors room suddenly flew open, making me fall down and unfortunately spraining my left ankle. And there stood a woman, about 20 years of age. She ran in and tried to come to my aid. I tried to get away, but my leg just won't move. She swiftly pulled something out of her dress and stabbed me with it, injecting the green liquid in me.

Once again, the darkness came lurking and consumed me.

When I came to, I saw Krai sitting at the side of my bed, staring aimlessly at the wall. I recognized that face. He only puts it up when something troubles him or that he's worried. Trying to erase all thoughts later on. It was always painful to look at him when he's like this.

Looking closer at his face, I saw dark impressions under his eyes, indicating that he hasn't slept in a while. I slowly got up, trying not to disturb him, but he noticed as soon as I moved.

"Hi, are you okay?" Krai asked.

"Yea," I replied, "How long was I asleep?"

"Well, the first time you awoke, you had already slept for a whole day. Then you were injected with some sleep concoction. Then you were asleep for another whole day." He answered, pain shown clearly on his face when he mentioned the injection.

"Oh… Well then, where am I?" I asked, looking at my injured leg. The lady from yesterday had wrapped my leg up and put it in some home-made cast. Made of some pieces of ripped cloth and other stuff I didn't recognize.

"I can't tell you that now, but you'll find out later. K?" He replied.

"K…" I looked around, and saw dad sitting against the wall, crying. I was about to get up and talk to him, but then I felt all my energy drain, and fell. Hearing the cries of thousands of people, calling me name… _Sakura… Sakura…_

"Hey! Wake Up!!!"

"What… Who is that?" I asked sitting up.

"It's me!!! Your little cuz!!! Van!!!" Van cried, jumping up and down on the bed.

"OH! Hey Van! Long time no see! … Why are you cooped up here?" I asked, concerned.

"Silly! I live here!" She replied. She stopped jumping and sat down beside me, now eating some candy. Wait... That's mine!!! Grr…

"Really? Oh yea… I never got to visit you, did I!" I asked, trying not to show my anger.

"Nope! But I do visit you!"

"Yea… Still, you're still silly as always!" I exclaimed, "Now… Lets get down to business… WHERE DID YOU GET THAT LOLLIPOP?!?!?!"

"Um… I found it?"

"Where?" I asked, glaring at her.

" Um… Gotta go!!!" She said, as she dashed out the door.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY! VAN!" I really can't believe her… it's my lollipop!!! TT

"…" I looked around, seeing that the room seemed brighter. Then I tried something new. "Excuse me! I need something!"

Then someone came running in, carrying a pail filled to the rim with water, and a cloth by her side. I stiffened, seeing that it was the woman from before, who had injected me with the green liquid.

"Miss, I brought your water." She explained, bowing her head as to not look me in the eyes.

"Um… Why do I need some water?" I asked, cautiously, for I was scared that she would inject me with something again.

"To cleanse your face so as it will not be foul." She replied, still not lifting her face to meet mine, "Um… Please forgive me for what happened before…"

"It's alright, but please warn me before you inject me with something, Okay?"

"Yes mam. Now please wash your face, it's almost time for breakfast."

I did so, but as I was drying my face, I saw that several young girls –They looked like they were in their teen years—had walked in.

"Mam, it's time for your bath." said the eldest of the girls.

"Bath?"

"Yes mam, it would cleanse your soul."

I stared at her for a minute, slowly taking it in. Well… I guess I do need a bath. So I guess I should. "Could you please help me up? I have an injured leg."

"Are you sure about that?" said the old woman as she walked out carrying the pail and cloth in her hands.

"What?" I got up slowly, testing my injured leg. After seeing that the woman was right, and it really was healed, I followed them out the room. As I walked out pass the twin door, I saw that the walls were lit by candles.

Then I saw her, Van. She had just finished my lollipop and was now chewing gum.

"Hey! So I guess you're going to take a bath, right?" She asked, holding her nose as if a beggar who hasn't taken a bath in three years and lives in a junkyard all his life JUST WALKED UP TO HER AND GAVE HER A BIG BEAR HUG.

I stuck out my tongue and added, "So, are you going too? 'Cus you really need a bath! What do they make you do here? You stink! Now you know why I never visit you!"

"Yea, yea… So are you coming? Because you really do need a bath!" She replied, admitting defeat.

As we walked down the hall, she told me what she had been doing since I last saw her. She told me that she is getting a lot better at singing and writing. I asked if I could borrow some of what she wrote and she just nodded a reply and warned me that just because she's getting better, her work isn't going to be that good. I just laughed and told her mine aren't either.

Just as we finished arguing about which shampoo worked better, Herbal Essence or Pro-V, we came to a halt in front of a door quite larger then the one in my room. Van skipped up to the door and knocked three times. "Hey open up! Gotta take a shower here!" She started jumping up and down. "Come on!"

After about a minute of her yelling, the doors opened, but only slightly. "Quit that nonsense! People are trying to relax, ya know!" A 16 year old boy of a height of 5" 5' walked out and gently knocked her head a few times.

"Well hello! Who are you? You just got here?" He asked, staring at me with bright sapphire eyes.

"Um… My name is Sakura. I just got here, but technically, I've been here for a while." I hoped he understood what I said, because I sure didn't!

"So, your name's Sakura, huh? That's the exact same name as the princess!" _Here it goes again…_

"She is the princess! And stop picking on her, you meanie!" She started jumping again and started punching him lightly. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought they were married!

"Oh! My apologies, princess, I didn't know! Please forgive my insolence!" He bowed at a 45 degree angle for three seconds and then slowly lifted back up.

"Please, don't do that! You don't have to apologize! Just call me Sakura!"

"Yes m'am! I will do as you wish." He replied, once again bowing; this time at a 75 degree angle. "Now if I may ask, why are you here?"

"What else? To bathe, of course! Isn't this the leisure room?" Van started yelling at him again, seemingly aggravated at his stupidity. He reminds me of this boy I knew once – everyone who knew him calls him fart. Ha, ha, ha…

"Well, yea… my bad. I'm slow like that, just to let you know." It looked like he shrunk 10 inches just standing there. "Well, don't mind me! I'll be leaving now! Please enjoy your selves!" He smiled and walked away.

"Well… that was interesting…"

"Just ignore him. He's crazy like that."

"You like him, don't you?!" Her face turned blood red.

"No! Of course not! That guy? A pig would be better."

"What's his name?" I said, grinning.

She stomped into the room. "I don't know. Some idiot name… Akira or whatever…"

I followed her into the leisure room. As soon as I stepped in, I was staring in astonishment – it was a spa! "Come on! What are you looking at? It's a pool! Haven't you ever seen one before?" She stared at me.

"What? Oh, of course! It's just… I mean, I knew it was a big bath, seeing the house like this, but I never imagined it this, this, this… wow."

"Whatever, it's always been like this! As if we would take a bath in one of those big toilet things! It's disgusting! All filthy, not to mention it's so small!" Her face wrinkled up, making her look like a prune. "Come on! We don't have all day you know? We have too many things to do! We have to bathe, dress, eat, greet my friends..." She never got the chance to finish, because just then we heard a huge crash, and forgot all else. We rushed out toward the sound, half curious, half scared. What could that crash have been?

* * *

Once again i want to thank all the people who were so kind as to review. And i also want to thank the people who will review in the future, seeing as i will be VERY busy soon and might not be able to read the replys, thank those people, or update. For that i'm sorry. 

But still! I want to ask you to reply anyways!!!

For future reference, Akira-???

You tell me! And if you think you know, then review, write it to me, and i would tell you if your right or wrong. and if you dont want to i might review it in later chapters, maybe...


	6. Battle

As we turned the corner into the main hall, Van ran straight into Akira. We all fell down, but as fast as she had fallen, she got back up again. She tried pushing him aside, wanting to get to the source of the sound, but he held firm.

"Van! Get a hold of yourself! I need you to hide me! Quick!" He got up and quickly grabbed her arm, at the last second.

"Why should I?" Van scolded at him, her eyes filled with anger.

" No time to explain! Just hide me now!" He yelled at her, all the while dragging her away from the sound.

She shoved his hand off. "Fine! But let go of me!" She ran back the way we came, but stopped suddenly in front of the wall.

"What are you doing? We need t get going now! Before—" He started.

"Would you shut up? Wait a second, would you?" She glared at him, then turned back to the wall and poked the wall in several places.

All of a sudden a part of the wall sunk in and slid to the left, leaving a door leading toward darkness.

"Wha- What did you do? How did-"

"Just hurry up and get in already! Gosh you're mighty slow!" She shoved him in and punched the remaining part of the wall to the right of the gloomy opening. "I'll be right back to get you later! If you walk a bit to the right, there'll be a box! In there is some matches, water, and other stuff you might need! Oh! And there is a torch above the box!" She shouted in just before the door disappeared.

"Now, time to get going!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me once again to the sound.

This time we rounded the corner, there was no one there. The sound was soon identified as cries and shouts as we approached a big brass door at the end of the hall which was filled with people running out with weapons in their hands. We ran strait through the crowd, the sound roaring in my ears as I came through the gateway, right into a war.

Standing there, I saw a figure emerging from the battle. As the person came closer, I noticed it was a girl about my age. Through all the smoke and dust, I couldn't see her face, nor could I see what she was wearing.

I saw the woman from this morning run up to her from behind me, carrying a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. As she passed me, she pushed me back into Van, telling me to get back into the castle where I would be safe. Van tried to do as we were told, but I wouldn't move. I couldn't. I stood there frozen, as I watched the woman swinging her sword at the girl. She had ducked with great speed, and counter attacked with a sword she found lying on the ground. Before she could even blink an eye, she stabbed her right below the ribs. She removed the sword from her blood stained body, and poked her with it, making sure she was dead.

I stood there wide eyed at the scene before me: All the bodies lying there lifelessly on the ground, the cries of pain as people were getting struck. It was horrible, blood was everywhere.

As I stared out, I remembered the girl that had killed the old woman. I looked around, trying to find her murderer. I first looked at the woman's pale, limp, body. Not there. I looked through the vast crowd. Nothing. _Where could she be?_ I thought.

"Looking for me?" I turned to where the sound had originated and stared into her bright amber eyes. "I see the princess has returned. I guess they do need you after all! Imagine, what would happen if you were to disappear?" She held up the sword, the blade glinting in the sun, and aimed it at my heart. But just as she was about to strike, a cloud of feathers appeared and the sword in her hands was gone. I turned to see Krai standing by my side, holding her sword in his hands, ready to attack.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget our agreement?" He stared at her, not blinking once.

"Of course not! How could you say that?"

"Seeing that that you attacked the castle, it doesn't seem like it!" He replied, almost shouting. "It seems as if you want to break the contract! Well, do you?" He glared at her, his eyes turning a piercing red. _Was his eyes always like that?_ I thought.

"Wha-What?! You know that would be the last thing I would ever do! I'm just here to see you! But the guards wouldn't let me in…" She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"They wouldn't let you in for a reason! Look at the destruction you've caused!" He was shouting now. Krai always had a very timid nature; he must really be mad. "And worst," He looked at me, "You were about to kill Sakura!" He griped the sword until his hand turned red and soon turned back to her.

"Van, escort Sakura back to her room, and see if she's hurt. I'll come check up on her later." With that he walked away toward the front gates with the girl skipping after him.


	7. Time to Eat!

As we were walking to my room, I saw people being carried to the infirmary to get help for their wounds. "Who was that?" I asked Van when we got back to the room. "That girl…" I remembered the blade – glistening in the light. The blade covered in blood.

"That girl… That girl is someone you should avoid." Her usual cheerful expression changed to a very somber one.

There was a long silence in the room that settled in like a thick fog. No one could say a single word. All of a sudden my dad came bursting in, and slung over his chest, a bow and several arrows.

"I knew she would come sooner or later, but I never imagined her so soon!" He murmured to no one.

"Are you okay? You're so pale!" He stared at me. Trying to do what he did so often – figure out what was wrong and try to help.

"I'm okay." I answered. "Just a bit frightened."

"Let's get some food into you. It would add more color to you. Come on." He motioned to Van and me to follow him. As we walked to the Dinning hall, we saw even more people rush by to the infirmary to help.

"But she cant right now! She has something important to attend to!" Van stared at me and I pointed my eyes toward the wall and mouthed, 'Akira'. Her hands flew to her head as she punished herself for forgetting about locking him in the wall. She turned to leave but before she could Dad stopped her.

"What do you need to do?" Dad asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, well you see, someone is waiting for me to unlock a door for them." Van exclaimed, happy she came up with that excuse.

"Well then see you later!" I pushed her out the door. As dad was about to ask another question. He stared at me, then shrugged and pushed me out the door.

When we arrived, I saw the mysterious old man that regarded me as "princess" from when I first came, sitting at the head of the table. Looking around, I saw Krai and the girl that tried to murder me sitting next to each other. She kept trying to talk to Krai but he just shrugged her away, his face mad with discontent.

"Oh! I didn't know that you were coming, _princess! _And your face is so pale!" The man stared at me, concern in his eyes. _There he goes again! Why do so many people call me princess? _I wondered.

"That's why we're here – to get some food in her to freshen her up!" Dad replied, smiling at me. "Now sit down, Sakura. I'll go get some food."

I looked at Krai again. I had noticed that when the man mentioned me, Krai immediately shot his head toward me, his eyes searching me just as my father's had. Seeing this, the girl glared at me and slumped, a frown forming on her face.

I sat opposite Krai, with my hands on my lap, staring at my feet. Every once in a while I stole a peek at Krai and the girl. Now Krai just sat there, staring at me, his red eyes burning my face. He smiled. If my face was pale before, it sure wasn't pale now!

"Princess, Are you okay? You're blushing!" The man got up, walked over to me, and placed his hand on my forehead. "No, fever…"

"I'm fine, but who are you?" I looked at his face. I remember him from somewhere, but only vaguely.

"Me? Well, I'm someone from your past, but I'll tell you later when the time is right. For now, just call me Dominic." He looked at me, smiling.

"Okay, but you have to call me Sakura. No more "Princess". Okay?" I glared at him, hoping that would help him change his mind and call me by my name.

"Of course, prin-… Sakura."

"Finally! gasp" I threw my hands over my mouth. _I SAID IT OUTLOUD!_ "Um… ignore that last part please!"

Everyone just burst out laughing! I felt so ashamed…

"Yes, well… I know how you feel." Krai just kept laughing.

"What do you mean? You've been called a princess here too?" I smiled. _That's what you get for laughing at me!_

"…" His face turned red. All of a sudden his eyes flickered. "Of course not! That's what the _'special'_ people are called! I've been called something else!" He grinned.

"And what's that? Lame?" It's my turn to grin.

"Nope! Did you forget? That's your other name, remember?" Everyone started laughing again. I never could really beat him…

I was just about to yell at him, but then I noticed that the girl was glaring daggers at me. I looked away, scared of the new girl. _I should try talking to her! Maybe then she'll stop hating me!_ I smiled. _I hope this works!_

I lifted my head up and looked her in the eyes with a warm smile on my face. "Um, what's your name?"

"None of your business!" She glared at me again, this time with fire in her eyes as well as daggers.

"Oh would you stop it? What did she do to you? Now you… you're a different story." Krai got up and walked to my side.

"But- She- I-" She replied, or mumbled rather, "What do you mean? I've done nothing!"

"Done nothing? You destroyed our northern wall; you entered the castle uninvited; you killed 22 people; you almost killed Sakura!" As he was listing the things the things she'd done he was counting them off with his fingers and grew madder every second. Finally as he mentioned my name he shook his head and decided that it would take too long to list everything and added, "Shall I go on?"

She jumped out of her seat and went for the door. Just before she stepped out she turned and replied, "If that's the way it is then I'll leave right now so I won't be a bother. But keep this in mind _Sakura_," She spat out my name as if it was something foul. "That you have not seen the last of me." Then she walked out with a smile on her face.

"Ignore her, Sakura. She has some temper issues. She's just jealous of you!" Krai grinned as he said this and sat down beside me.

"Well! What have we here? Did she leave already?" Dad walked in pushing a cart filled with food.

"You just missed her! She got mad and just left." Dominic replied as he got up and went to my dad to help with the food.

"And I got some extra food for her too! Oh well, I guess we'll have seconds!

"Let me help!" I jumped up and started for the cart, but before I could take a step Krai stopped me.

"No you can't do that! Did you forget already? You're a princess here! So just sit down while we get the food!" Krai pushed me back down into my seat and ran off to help the others. I guess that I'll just have to sit here and wait. So this is what being a "princess" is like! It's pretty fun, actually!

The first thing they brought from the cart was a bowl of soup filled to the rim. Next came a huge plate filled with a fresh Caesar salad. Soon a very big roasted turkey was produced, and by the smell it's a honey roasted one too!

Then came the silverware. Dad took out four plates and set each down - one in front of me, one to my right, and the other two is across from the first two. Dominic brought out the cups and set them at the top right of each plate. Krai came with the eating utensils and set then at the sides of the plates- forks and knifes to the left, and spoons on the right; the largest on the inside to the smallest on the outside, there was a total of seven utensils. Finally, Dominic brought out the napkins and placed the on the four plates. The meal was ready.

"Well how about it? Let eat!" Dad walked to the chair in front of me and sat down.

"Time to eat!" Dominic yelled as he sat down beside Dad.

"Yep! All this food is making me very hungry!" Krai jumped into the seat next to me and smiled.

I laughed. I haven't had this much fun since Krai, Michael, and me were playing on the playground at school! Michael… Why didn't you come back as well?

"Sakura? What's wrong? You look so sad! Are you okay?" Krai asked, concern in his voice. As Dad and Dominic heard this they too looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"It's nothing!" I replied. They all cocked an eyebrow. "Really! I'm just hungry! Come on! Lets eat! I cant wait anymore!" I took my fork and dug it into the salad, and stuffed it into my mouth. They stared with disbelief.

All of a sudden the door to the room was flung open, and in came Akira dragging Van by her hair. Akira was covered in what looked like soot and his hair was standing on ends.

"Why didn't you tell me there were explosives in there? I would have died if I hadn't found the other door!" Akira shouted at Van and sat down next to Dominic, leaving Van to stand as he clutched her hair harder.

"Come on! We're about to eat! Stop messing around and get yourselves some plates!" Krai shouted at them. Akira glared at Krai and let go of Van's hair.

"Get me a plate as well." Akira commanded Van and she ran off to the cart in the corner of the room.

Van quickly ran to the cart and pulled out a plate and a cup. Next she pulled out three forks, three spoons, and a knife.


	8. NOTICE

NOTICE:

To all readers, all current and new stories will be on under the name:

ellenmax8

Until further notice, please continue to reference this until everything is set. At this time I have yet to finish setting up ellenmax8, and may be forced to change to a new user due to several unnamed problems.

If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review (although I prefer e-mail at ). Please voice your thoughts.

PLEASE AND THANKYOU!!!

From your tired writer,

Nashia Vang


End file.
